


As in Heaven, so in Hell

by AzraKhadir



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraKhadir/pseuds/AzraKhadir
Summary: Before it all began... maybe it was all the same.





	As in Heaven, so in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane_de_Plaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_de_Plaine/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dear ! Hope you like it <3

…  
…  
…

_ashandthorny has joined the chat._  
ashandthorny : Hello, anyone in ?  
ashandthorny : Eleanor ?  
…  
 _majortomboy has joined the chat._  
majortomboy : yo  
ashandthorny : I was about to log off ! Didn’t we say nine ?  
majortomboy : had 2 wait til my parents left im grounded  
ashandthorny : Haha what did you do ?  
majortomboy : caught smoking  
majortomboy : this place is so dead  
ashandthorny : It’s because the recurrence hasn’t started yet. People are on @rectheory and not @recofficial.  
Ashandthorny : They’ll join in eventually. And we’ll be able to say we were on it before it was cool !  
majortomboy : lame lol  
 _justanotherfan has joined the chat._  
justanotherfan : hello ?  
ashandthorny : Hello !  
majortomboy : @justanotherfan yo new guy/girl/whatever  
justanotherfan : is this the official chat ? why is there no one here ?  
majortomboy : cuz ppl are pussies  
ashandthorny : We were just talking about it ! But yes, this is the official one ! Welcome ! Are you also a GHP ?  
justanotherfan : ???  
ashandthorny : Godhopeful. A potential candidate for being a god.  
majortomboy : stop trying to make ghp happen hazel it’s not going to happen  
justanotherfan : i’m the right age but I don’t think that’s going to happen, ha ha  
ashandthorny : No ! It could happen to anyone ! Who would you hope to be ? I definitely want to be Amaterasu !  
majortomboy : there she goes  
justanotherfan : i haven’t given it much thought tbh.  
Ashandthorny : You should ! There’s a theory that it’s what you want that matters more than your personality and stuff. Like the sorting hat in HP.  
majortomboy : *cough* fanfic writers *cough*  
justanotherfan : i’m not sure i want to be a god though.  
ashandthorny : I understand. It’s like being chosen. Not everyone is ready for it.  
justanotherfan : yeah, that’s it  
majortomboy : bullshiiiit  
justanotherfan : what ?  
majortomboy : u come on here b4 we even know if the rec is real and u say u don’t wanna be a god ? bullshit  
justanotherfan : hey you don’t know me ok  
majortomboy : sure i know u ur “justanotherfan” u say u don’t think ur gonna be a god but the truth is that’s all u can think about  
majortomboy : so u go tee-hee not sure u wanna be a god so u don’t look disappointed when u end up actually not being 1  
ashandthorny : Come on, you’re being a meanie.  
Justanotherfan : hey @majortomboy if everyone here is a poseur who secretly wants to be a god what does that make you ?  
majortomboy : …  
 _majortomboy has left the chat._  
ashandthorny : Aw, she left.  
justanotherfan : I’m sorry  
ashandthorny : Don’t apologize, she was trying to get a reaction out of you ! Sorry about what she said. She can be a jerk but she’s actually really cool.  
justanotherfan : you’ve known each other long ?  
ashandthorny : not really, but we met on here ! I’m Hazel, from Exeter, by the way !  
justanotherfan : i’m from London  
ashandthorny : Cool ! Let’s talk again sometime !  
justanotherfan : sure. I’ve gotta go though  
ashandthorny : No problem ! Have a good night !  
 _justanotherfan has left the chat._  
 _ashandthorny has left the chat._

…  
…  
…

_justanotherfan has joined the chat._  
majortomboy : oh hey  
justanotherfan : hey  
justanotherfan : your friend isn’t here ?  
majortomboy : she’s in school  
justanotherfan : shouldn’t you be in school to ?  
majortomboy : got suspended  
justanotherfan : liar  
majortomboy : ok im in computer class  
justanotherfan : you’re really a poseur aren’t you  
majortomboy : ok ok u got me  
majortomboy : im sorry about the other time tho. im sure ur a very special girl.  
justanotherfan : how do you know i’m a girl ?  
majortomboy : only a girl can take me down  
justanotherfan : huh  
majortomboy : also u use the same username on twitter and u posted a pic of you  
majortomboy : cute btw  
justanotherfan : you googled me ? that’s not creepy  
majortomboy : all in good big brother-y fun  
justanotherfan : you were right though.  
justanotherfan : i want to be a god. so bad.  
majortomboy : every1 who says they don’t is a liar  
justanotherfan : you’re just being honest about it ?  
majortomboy : i’d rather be honest about stuff in an ironic way  
justanotherfan : so you can have your cake and eat it too  
majortomboy : so i can be afraid AND make fun of every1 for being afraid  
justanotherfan : or we could all be afraid together  
majortomboy : nah  
majortomboy : anyway, see u around, @definitelynotjustanotherfan.  
justanotherfan : uh-huh  
 _justanotherfan has left the chat._  
 _majortomboy has left the chat._

…  
…  
…

_justanotherfan has joined a private chatroom._  
justanotherfan : did you see the thread about the possible first god ? Baal ?  
majortomboy : yeah  
majortomboy : in East London right ? could be a hoax  
justanotherfan : there’s a gig next week. I think I’m gonna go  
majortomboy : pass  
justanotherfan : why ?  
majortomboy : i wanna play hard 2 get  
justanotherfan : lol  
majortomboy : well have fun then Laura. practice safe sex  
justanotherfan : rude  
majortomboy : i know right ?  
 _majortomboy has left the chat._  
justanotherfan : tsk.  
 _justanotherfan has left the chat._

…  
…  
…

_justanotherfan has joined the chat._  
lil23 : OMGGGGGGGGGGGG  
foreign : who else was at the gig ???  
justanotherfan : *raises hand*  
lil23 : this was amaaaaaaaaaziiiiiiiiiing  
justanotherfan : it was the best thing ever.  
derudo : so its real ppl !!!  
 _majortomboy has joined the chat._  
justanotherfan : hey @majortomboy ! it’s real !  
majortomboy : lol I guess  
foreign : “lol I guess” whaat  
 _CIgarashi has joined the chat._  
CIgarashi : I’m doing a survey on the people who were at the concert. If that concerns you please follow this link : scholarly.org/survey/639677. If you think of pranking me get fucked. Thank you.  
 _CIgarashi has left the chat._  
majortomboy : hello to u 2  
derudo : she’s a researcher on the rec. she’s really good, you should read her stuff.  
majortomboy : right  
majortomboy : @justanotherfan well enjoy ur afterglow im out  
justanotherfan : @majortomboy hey talk later ?  
majortomboy : maybe see u  
 _majortomboy has left the chat._  
foREIGN : so who’s going to Sakhmet’s gig on Friday ?  
lil23 : they say she might cancel though.  
derudo : lol she’s already being a diva.  
justanotherfan : i can’t wait to see her again though.  
derudo : god me too  
 _justanotherfan has left the chat._

…  
…  
…

_Luciferofficial has joined the chat._  
mustang : holy shit  
Luciferofficial : Q&A time mere mortals. Shoot to the sky.  
bomber : do you have a type ?  
Luciferofficial : Abnormally attracted to sin.  
lil23 : what do you think of the other gods ?  
Luciferofficial : They’ll all come back to my kingdom eventually.  
mustang : hi, when will the next gig be ?  
Luciferofficial : Depends, how many virgins are you planning to sacrifice ?  
bomber : lol  
justanotherfan : did you know you were going to be a god ?  
Luciferofficial : I’m the farthest thing from a god.  
Luciferofficial : You want to know if that burning you feel means something ?  
justanotherfan : does it ?  
Luciferofficial : come to my gig and we’ll talk about what is hot or not…  
lil23 : OMG  
justanotherfan : i bet you say that to all the fans.  
Luciferofficial : Life’s too short to be good.  
Luciferofficial : Let’s all work to make it even shorter. Make the devil proud, kids !  
 _Luciferofficial has left the chat._  
mustang : *deceased*

…  
…  
…

_justanotherfan has joined a private chatroom._  
majortomboy : hey Laura !  
justanotherfan : hey there !  
majortomboy : did u see that Lucifer just did a q&a on the chat ?  
justanotherfan : i was there ! i think she made a pass at me ? not sure  
majortomboy : lol  
majortomboy : so what r u gonna do ?  
justanotherfan : nothing ? i mean she was obviously kidding  
justanotherfan : i played it cool though, i’m proud of myself  
majortomboy : u should totally show up to the gig and take her to her word though, see what happens  
justanotherfan : right, that won’t be embarrassing at all  
majortomboy : u R coming 2 her gig tho right ?  
justanotherfan : not sure. I wanna check out Amaterasu next week. you’re going to see her right ?   
majortomboy : can’t, im grounded  
justanotherfan : again ? you’re missing all the gigs !  
majortomboy : sorry 2 have shite parents  
justanotherfan : i’m sneaking out, you could do the same and we could meet, finally  
justanotherfan : you still have my picture, you can just come up to me and introduce yourself, since I still don’t know what you look like  
justanotherfan : (rude)  
majortomboy : maybe i will lol  
majortomboy : promise u won’t freak out tho  
justanotherfan : why, are you an old dude posing as a teen ?  
majortomboy : promise im not  
justanotherfan : than why would I freak out ?  
majortomboy : what if I’m not as cool as i sound here ?  
justanotherfan : you don’t sound that cool, you know  
majortomboy : ouch  
majortomboy : r u going to play it cool tho ?  
justanotherfan : uh-huh  
justanotherfan : what if it’s really Hazel ? what if she was right about wanting it enough to make it come true ?  
majortomboy : r u still hoping to be one of the special ones?  
justanotherfan : …  
justanotherfan : more than anything.  
majortomboy : well ur special to me  
justanotherfan : aww  
justanotherfan : you do sound like an old man  
majortomboy : shut up  
majortomboy : (ur still cute tho)  
justanotherfan : (shut up)  
justanotherfan : see you at the gig ?  
majortomboy : G-O-D’s willing  
justanotherfan : ha ha, is that Lucifer’s thing ?  
majortomboy : im not original  
justanotherfan : is anyone ?  
majortomboy : well said  
 _majortomboy has left the chat._  
 _justanotherfan has left the chat._

…  
…  
…

_justanotherfan has joined a private chatroom._  
justanotherfan : holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck  
justanotherfan : @majortomboy did you see it on the news  
justanotherfan : what happened at the gig  
justanotherfan : now the police wants to talk to me  
justanotherfan : and they took Lucifer in custody  
justanotherfan : @majortomboy hey are you there  
justanotherfan : hey  
justanotherfan : answer me  
justanotherfan : where are you ?


End file.
